Victoria's Son
by RevengeADDICT
Summary: Victoria gets raped, Emily exposes it, everything goes down from there!
1. Chapter 1

_First revenge fic! Review!_

Victoria's sleeping frame was draped peacefully in her empty bed, her and Conrad fighting being the reason for that.

"Hmm."

She didn't wake at the sound, but she stirred in her sleep. The shadow moved closer to her bed with the sound of soft footsteps coming closer to where she was lying.

Frank unbuckled his belt, untucking his shirt in the process. Tonight, finally he would get what he wanted. He let his pants fall to the ground, and climbed onto the bed, hovering over Victoria. The creak of the mattress and the weight of another person on her bed finally woke her.

Victoria had been peacefully sleeping, in the midst of a wonderful dream of a divorce between her and her lovely husband when something woke her. She blinked her eyes open, suddenly gasping when she saw the masculine figure over her. Something hit her, flashing back to when she was sixteen and this had happened, and she let out a scream. A hand was instantly over her mouth as this man... Frank?... began to rip off her expensive lingerie. Victoria tried to protest, flinging her arms blindly, hoping to make contact somehow. Frank just hit her hard across the face, the sting making tears come to her eyes.

She couldn't do anything as he began to drive himself into her, making her scream out in pain. Luckily he didn't last long, and was soon done. He silently redressed and left her room. She didn't know what had just happened, but she knew one thing for sure. She was pregnant.

The morning after at breakfast, Victoria hoped no one would notice that she had a bigger appetite than normal. She took her seat across from Conrad, giving a simple "Good Morning," to seem normal enough. She hoped that the morning sickness wouldn't kick in yet, although she felt slightly nauseous.  
Conrad looked up at her, taken aback. "Are you okay?"  
Victoria looked sideways at him. "Pardon?"  
Conrad stared at her face. "There's a huge bruise on your face." Victoria's heart pounded as she remembered. How could she have forgotten that! How could she cover this up!  
"I... I..."  
She closed her mouth and quickly stood up, almost running up the stairs. Conrad set down the newspaper he had previously been reading and followed after her. He finally caught up to her in her room, closing the door behind him as he stepped towards her. He could tell something was really wrong, and now wasn't the time to play the normal game of back-and-forth.  
"Honey, what's wrong?"  
Victoria looked at him with disgust in her eyes.  
"If you really cared at all, Conrad, you might've been there when that bodyguard of yours attacked me last night."  
Conrad let out a mental sigh, putting the pieces together. Frank must've done this to her.  
"Was this.. all he did? You can tell me, I can help you."  
Victoria blinked her eyes and stared straight into his.  
"You know what he did, Conrad. And now you know why I am having another child."  
Conrad pulled back, sighing. He was taken by surprise when the ever-so-strong Victoria Grayson put her head in her hands and started crying. He pulled her into a hug, surprised that she wasn't trying to fight him. He stroked her hair, whispering comforting words into her ear.

Watching all this on a computer screen, two brown eyes didn't even blink as Emily Thorne didn't hesitate to pick up the cell phone on the couch next to her. She dialed the number of the press, waiting for them to pick up.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, I'm a friend of the Grayson's, and they just told me they were having another baby! I thought I would call so you could do a story on it."  
There was a pause on the other line, then a reply.  
"Definitely! We will do a scoop on that, could I get your name for credits?"  
"Ashley. Ashley Davenport."  
"Terrific."

Emily hung up the phone, smiling at how clever she was. Victoria was in for it now.

When Victoria came down the stairs, she was somewhat annoyed to hear the doorbell ring and even more annoyed to see a reporter in front of her.  
"Mrs. Grayson, may I have a moment of your time?"

Before she knew it, Victoria and Conrad were sitting across from the reporter getting ready to do a live interview.

"And... We're on!"

The camera started facing the reporter.  
"I'm here with the Grayson's, who have some very big news to share."  
The camera turned to Victoria.  
"Victoria, we heard from your friend Ashley that you and Conrad were excepting a child! Is this true?"  
Victoria nodded.  
"I'll have to thank Ashley for telling you. Yes. I found out I was pregnant last night."  
The reporter smiled, then turned to her next victim.  
"And Conrad, what are your thoughts on this?"  
Conrad cleared his throat. "Well, as the father, I feel this is a wonderful opportunity to carry on the Grayson name, and hope my wife will stay strong through these months-"  
They were interrupted by the sound of heels clicking on the tile floor. Emily had walked in, looking like she was upset about something.  
"Oh! I'm sorry if I interrupted something, I just wanted to visit Victoria."  
The reporter stood up.  
"No, we'd love to have your comment. Are you Ashley?"  
Emily shook her head.  
"I'm Emily Thorne. Actually, Ashley is why I'm here. She told me about the tragedy. I'm so sorry!"  
The reporter looked confused as Victoria looked scared.  
"Excuse me? Being pregnant is a tragedy?"  
Emily looked innocent as ever as she did what Victoria feared.  
"A baby? That's not a tragedy, but being pregnant by rape most defiantly is."  
The reporter turned to Victoria.  
"Is this true? Are you pregnant from rape?"  
Victoria stared at the camera in silence. Then she opened her mouth to speak...

Ooh, cliffhanger! At least that's what I call a cliffhanger. Anyways, review for next_ chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2 Aiden's return

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Hope you like this chapter!**

It seemed as though time had stopped for Victoria. She couldn't bear to handle these kinds of moments, and so often, too! _Ashley..._ Victoria wanted to kill that little- right. The camera.

"Mrs. Grayson? Is this true?"

Victoria regained her cool and smiled as she spoke. "Emily, you must be mistaken. Ashley, as helpful as she is, has a tendency to drink often. She must of been intoxicated." She turned back to the camera. "The rumor is _not _true. Conrad is the father and I for one, know this for sure."

The reporter nodded. "And there you have it. Victoria-"

Victoria cut her off. "Before we continue, could I please have a word with Ms. Thorne?"

Emily nodded. "Absolutely."

* * *

Victoria led her into Conrad's office, and shut the door before turning to face Emily. "What were you thinking? Do you know that could ruin my reputation forever?"

Emily blinked innocently. "I didn't know you were going to be on TV. And I thought you said that Conrad was the father. Anyways, Ashley is the one that told me in the first place."

Victoria gave her one of her fake smiles. "Of course he is. But the fact that the press thinks the rumor is true, is the problem. And Ashley is on leave. I never told her. I didn't tell anyone. And the fact that you knew bothers me _greatly._"

Emily smiled back. "Victoria, may I ask you, what is it about me that troubles you so?"

Victoria clenched her teeth together. "Emily, please _get out._"

Emily just smiled as she got up and exited the room.

* * *

Sitting in her study, sipping something strong and wishing for something stronger, Victoria was going over the security camera footage of that night. She felt a lump in her throat, but the time for emotions had past. She was no longer that vulnerable fifteen year old girl she had been, she was Victoria Grayson. She was strong, and if anything, this had made her stronger. The only thing she was worried about was Emily. That girl had been the thorn in her side ever since she moved to this neighborhood, and now, it was Victoria's turn. "Victoria."

She was startled by the sound of her name, and turned at Conrad's voice. "What do you want?"

He came over and sat down on the sofa next to her, making himself comfortable at her disapproval. "I want what you have."

She looked at him, with a raised eyebrow. "Which would be?"

He took the glass of alcohol from her and took a sip. She rolled her eyes, uttering a laugh from him. Things between her and Conrad had been different lately, but who knew? Maybe things were falling into place. She almost laughed at that thought. Victoria turned sideways to face him. "Conrad, why have you been... more _tolerable _lately?"

He looked at her with raised eyebrows as he downed the rest of her drink. "My dear, I have always been _tolerable, _as you say, and if anything, I would even call myself the Golden Husband!"

He saw the disapproving scowl his wife was giving him, and continued. "With the media now on Daniel for the whole Tyler deal, and Charlotte's fancy new rebellious attitude, there needs to be at least _one _good family member in the household."

Victoria smirked. "And what's to say that isn't me?"

Conrad stood up to fill another glass, this time getting one for her as well. "Victoria, I am the Grayson _name."_

Victoria smiled back at him, taking the glass from him as she turned to walk away. "And I'm the muscle."

* * *

Emily had been sitting on her couch, going through the Infinity box, as always. It was unbearable to watch her father talk about ... _Victoria _like she was some kind of princess. That horrible woman had tore up her entire life! Couldn't it have been enough, taking her father away from her? But she had to kill him, too. And now she was out for _her _blood. Well, she wouldn't get it. Emily Thorne might be a weak rich girl, but Amanda Clarke wasn't. That was the nice thing about split personalities, they make it really easy to surprise someone. Emily smiled as she plotted more and more in her head. All that was interrupted, though, when Daniel walked in.

"Daniel! Good to see you!"

She stood up to give him a hug.

He smiled at her, wondering what she was doing with all those papers on her table. "Emily. Hey, what's all that stuff on the table?"

Emily's heart leaped in her throat as she saw what he was looking at. She had forgotten to put back the infinity box! She quickly walked over and stepped in front of his prying eyes. "Oh, nothing. Just going over taxes and bills. Oh, I just remembered, I have to show you something!"

She lead him over to her kitchen table, glad she had gotten him away from that. She needs to be more careful.

* * *

This time, as Victoria got ready for bed, it felt different. It didn't feel like home in Grayson Manor, it was too big. She remembered being with David Clarke in the house that delectable _Emily Thorne _now owned. Why did she have to take that? A thought suddenly popped up in her head. If she could buy the house from Emily... No, it would never work. She was interrupted by the phone ringing. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Who is Emily Thorne?"

Victoria looked at the caller ID, but it was blocked. "Who is this? How did you get this number?"

There was no answer. Victoria hung it up and went to Conrad's room, adjacent from hers. Not bothering to knock before entering, because he never did, she walked into his room and stood to the side of his bed, facing him.

Conrad looked up at her, seeing she was clearly upset about something. "What?"

She looked at him with disgust in her eyes. "What? What, is that I just got a call from a blocked number saying, 'Who is Emily Thorne?"

Conrad sighed as he sat up, knowing he wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon with that wife of his and her crazy ideas. "Victoria, you have been overtired and worried about that girl. You probably just imagined it! You're probably just scared from last night."

She put her hand on her hip. "Thanks for bringing up buried memories."

Conrad grabbed her by her waist and sat her down on the bed next to him. "Just stay here tonight. You probably don't want to be in that room ever again, and until we set up your things in a new one, just sleep in mine. We _are _married, after all."

Victoria acted like she was going to protest, but realized she was too tired to yell at her husband, and he was right, she didn't want to be back there. So she just climbed under the sheets and laid her head on the pillow.

* * *

That morning, when she woke, she was almost scared to find a body next to her, until she realized it was her husband, and not Frank. She silently rolled out of her bed, going back to her room to get dressed. She closed the door behind her, and turned to pick out a dress to wear. She stopped when she heard footsteps behind her. "Sleep well?"

She turned around to face Conrad, who had already dressed and was now sitting on her bed watching her. She replied with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Wonderful."

"What's wrong, my dear? Not a fan of the new... visitor?"

She looked back at him, with a confused look in her eyes as she slipped on her dress. "Who, may I ask, is this visitor?"

He stood up to help zip her up. "Aiden Mathis. He just stopped into town, he's staying at some hotel in the city."

She turned around to face him. "Aiden Mathis is in the Hamptons? Conrad, how did you find out about this?"

Conrad finished pulling the zipper up and spun her around. "Stunning."

She frowned. "Conrad. You were saying?"

He sat down again. "Yes, he called on your cell phone. I was the one around to pick up."

Victoria shook her head. "What did he have to say?"

Conrad tapped on his chin, pretending to think. He knew he was working on Victoria's nerves, but he eventually spoke. "I think something along the edges of.. 'I'll be stopping-"

He was stopped by Victoria slapping his arm. "What was that for?"

She smiled back. "Please don't repeat that in a horrible accent next time."

He frowned and continued. "Basically, he's coming by in five minutes."

Victoria raised her eyebrows and smiled. "Well, darling, thank you for the heads up."

Conrad smiled. "Shall we?" He offered his arm to Victoria, who gave herself one last look in the mirror before rejecting it and walking past him. Conrad sighed, that woman was just too hard headed to give any kind of affection.

* * *

_Ding-Dong_

Victoria was the one who opened the door. Aiden stepped in, taking in their huge house once again. "Victoria. What a pleasure."

She kissed him on the cheek lightly, giving one of her ever-so-famous smiles. "The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Mathis."

She took his arm and lead him to the table, where Conrad was reading his daily newspaper. "Aiden. What brought you to the Hamptons?"

Aiden took a seat at the middle of the table, with the two Graysons on either end. Victoria put her hand on her cheek and smiled at him. "Yes Aiden, I thought you'd left for good."

He could tell when he was not welcome, but he'd never let that stop him. "Well, it's the pleasure of seeing your face that just can't keep me away."

Victoria smiled and looked down, beginning to properly unwrap the small muffin that was part of her breakfast that day.

Aiden struck up the conversation again. "Well, congratulations Victoria. I saw you on the news last night. I'm very happy for you two."

Conrad folded up the newspaper. "Well, what can I say? Accidents happen."

Victoria caught his eye and gave him the death stare. "Conrad, a word?"

He nodded, and they both got up from the table. Aiden wasn't sure what they were talking about, but he heard Victoria say something like "What if he finds out! You know he's close with Emily!" and Conrad retort "He doesn't even know who Frank is!"_  
_

Aiden wondered if something had happened. Emily had brought up rape at the interview, and Victoria was worried about her telling him something about Frank? Aiden remembered him as the security detail. Did he... he'd have to ask Emily. He could use this. He could use this for sure...

* * *

Emily was making herself dinner when there was a knocking sound on her sliding glass door. She put down the knife she had been using to cut the carrots and wiped her hands off on a towel hanging from the stove. Walking over to the curtain, she expected it to be Daniel. When she saw Aiden, the smile on her face turned into a different expression. She sighed and opened the door. "I thought you were gone."

Aiden smiled. "Apparently I'm not to popular with the women."

Emily put her hand on her hip. "So how many other _women _have you talked to before me?"

Aiden was almost happy with her jealousy, it just proved she didn't like Daniel as much as him. "Her majesty Victoria. Stopped by Grayson Manor for breakfast this morning. That's actually why I'm here. I saw the interview you crashed last night."

Emily nodded. "Of course you did. So what do you need?"

Aiden sat down on the couch, putting his arm around her. "Well, when you brought up the rape on the interview, I thought it was just one of your revenge plots. But it crossed my mind at breakfast, she pulled Conrad away and they said something about "Emily knows" and "Frank". Do you know what she's talking about?"

Emily nodded. "Frank raped Victoria a couple days ago. I had hacked their security system, and a video showed up of Victoria telling Conrad how Frank attacked her, and that's why she's pregnant. We just have to expose it."

Aiden typed on Emily's computer untill he found the video. He pressed play, and sat back. On the screen, it showed Victoria sitting on the bed and Conrad sitting next to her.

_"Honey what's wrong?"_

_"If you really cared at all, Conrad, you would have been there when that bodyguard of yours attacked me last night."_

_"Was this.. all he did? You can tell me, I can help you."_

_"You know what he did, Conrad. And now you know why I'm having another child."_

Aiden sat back. It was true. "So what do we do with it now?"

Emily shut the laptop screen and sat crosslegged on the couch, facing Aiden. "Well, I guess we should leak it to the public. I don't know when, though. Should we take the approach I did when I exposed her psychiatrist?"

Aiden shook his head. "No, she already suspects you. You've already made it look like it was Ashley's fault, why don't we just use that angle?"

Emily considered it for a second. "Well, when she pulled me off to talk to her, she made it very clear that she thought it wasn't Ashley and that it was my fault, so if we use Ashley again, she'll know it was me. We have to do someone that never crossed her mind, but would completely make sense."

Aiden snapped his fingers together. "I've got it! Jack Porter. Victoria would never suspect him, but when they find out who it is it will make perfect sense, because Victoria nearly killed Amanda."

Emily's face dropped. "No, we can't. Jack doesn't deserve it after everything he's been through."

Aiden stared at her. "Emily, there's something else about Jack, isn't there. Whenever you talk about him, you get this distant look in your eyes, like he's far away and you can't get close to him."

Emily nodded. "That's exactly how I feel when I'm around him. He understands my motive, yet he won't understand me."

Aiden sighed. "That just proves my point, Emily. You love him, don't you."

Emily tried to say something to appease him, but Aiden cut her off. "Of course you do. He was your childhood crush. You're still in love with him, not me."

Emily shook her head. "Aiden, that's not it at all! I love you. Of course I love Jack, but I love you more!"

Aiden was already getting up to leave. "No, you don't. Your main plot was to take down the Graysons and then marry Jack and live happily ever after! I was never part of your little fantasy."

Emily quickly got up and grabbed his arm, stopping him from leaving. "Aiden, I didn't think you would come back to help me! You know I-"

Aiden cut her off. "Goodbye Emily."

Emily ran outside. "Aiden! Please don't leave!"

Aiden turned around as he stood at the start of the beach. "Oh, believe me, I'm not going anywhere!"

* * *

It was late, and Victoria was getting ready to go upstairs for bed when she heard the doorbell ring. _Who would be out at this hour?_ she thought. Answering the door and her question, Aiden stepped inside. "Victoria."

She stared at him in disbelief for a second. "Aiden. What would bring you up here so late at night?"

Aiden noticed the emphasis on _late at night _and figured she didn't want him here. Ah, well, doesn't hurt to ask. "Well, all the hotels in town booked up for the night. I was wondering if I could stay here."

Conrad walked down the stairs, about to complain about the doorbell when he saw Aiden and Victoria talking. He frowned, he wasn't a fan of the boy. He'd always thought there was something between him and Victoria. He cleared his throat and Victoria turned around.

"Conrad, look who decided to stop by."

Conrad stared at the boy. Why wasn't he with Emily? "At this hour? Must not need sleep."

Aiden laughed at the comment, although he felt no humor. Victoria saved him from the awkward moment. "Conrad, Aiden wants to stay the night."

Conrad was about to object, but when Victoria turned around and gave him one of her famous smiles, he opted against it. "All right, let him have one of the guest rooms."

Aiden nodded. "Thank you. Again I apologize for the short notice."

Victoria smiled. "Good night Aiden."

* * *

Conrad unzipped her dress as Victoria brushed her hair in the mirror. "You know, I really don't like that Aiden guy."

Victoria slipped out of her dress, continuing to brush her hair as she answered. "I don't think he's that bad."

Her husband smirked, slipping his hands on her waist despite her attempt to slap him away. "You wouldn't."

Victoria stopped brushing her hair. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He just laughed, and turned her around, pulling her against him. "That doesn't matter, but what does, is that you owe me, Mrs. Harper."

She scowled at him for using her maiden name, yet blew it off because she was curious as to what it is that she owed him for. "And what would that be?"

Conrad snorted. "For letting that man stay here."

Victoria smirked. "You said yes."

Conrad shook his head. "You seduced me."

Victoria raised her eyebrows. "I did no such thing!"

Conrad groaned. "You do it to _everyone_, how do you think you got raped?"

Victoria pulled away and swiftly slapped him across the face. Conrad put his hand onto his face. "I deserved that,'' he muttered.

"Yes, you did," Victoria said, still somewhat hurt by the comment he had made. "I'm beginning to get tired of your silly games, Conrad. You act is if you love me, and then you break my heart."

Conrad realized how serious her words were. He'd always loved her, just sometimes less than others. At least he was making an effort. He was about to say something, but she cut him off. "You know, that's why I've stopped putting my heart into it."

He took the nightgown out of her hands. "Victoria, you know I love you and I just feel as if I should just stop trying because you never return the favor."

Victoria just smiled, stood up, and walked into her own room. "There's a reason for that."

As she opened the door for her room, someone grabbed her and pulled her in, covering her mouth and closing the door.

* * *

**ok guys, hope u like it I tried to make it longer! I'd LOVE for this story to get 10 reviews total, so help me out guys! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Midnight Scare

**Thank you guys for all the reviews, it really helps me get through the writer's block I get! So here's the new chap :D Review!**

* * *

Victoria let out a muffled scream as she felt her body being dragged into her room and a hand closing the door. She was immediately released, and she turned around to get a good look at her captor. As she suspected, it was Frank. She tried to move past him to get to the door.

"Victoria, stop."

The tone of his voice surprised her. The last encounter she'd had with him, he sounded deranged. Yet now he was calm and civilized, besides the fact that he had been physical with her entry.

"And why should I listen to you, of all people! You're the one who _attacked _me!"

He held his hands up, almost as an attempt to calm her down. "I need to talk to you."

She glared at him. "Say one more word and I will _make _you let me go!"

He rolled his eyes and began to speak, earning a slap from the socialite, who apparently had a very low tolerance for men. He slammed her against the wall, making her whimper in pain.

"Stop fighting me! One more attempt to escape and I will hurt you."

She could feel tears coming to her eyes, but she blinked them back and tried to act confident in this awkward state. "What do you want?"

He slowly released his grip on her, making her give a inward sigh of relief. "Frank, what do you want!"

He leaned against the door. "I need you to reveal that the baby is mine."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "That would ruin the Graysons! There is no way you can do anything that will make me listen to you."

He tilted his head. "Oh, is there?"

Grabbing her arm and his gun, he escorted Victoria to Conrad's room, standing in front of the bed while Conrad leapt up.

"I demand that you let my wife go at this moment!"

Frank motioned for him to stop, as he pushed the gun harder at Victoria's head. "One more step and she dies."

Victoria gave a slight shake of the head to Conrad, assuring him that she was okay.

Frank motioned to Conrad. "Sit down!"

Conrad did what he was told for once, as long as Victoria was involved, he would make sure she was okay.

"Frank, what is it that keeps bringing you back to terrorize my wife and me?" Conrad was nearly shaking with rage, the man who had raped his beautiful wife wanted a _favor?_ He wanted to break every pathetic bone in his body right there, but nothing would make him want to hurt Victoria more than this man had already done.

Frank nearly pushed Victoria into a chair, keeping the gun on her at all times. "Your wife here wouldn't agree to my terms, so I had to use an incentive. Which would be you."

Conrad tensed of the sight of Victoria being manhandled like that, but kept his temper under control for the time being. "What are these... conditions?"

Frank leaned his body against the back of the chair that Victoria was sitting in. "You two are going to reveal to the press who the father really is."

Victoria looked up at him. "And-"

She was cut off by Frank. "Shut up. I'm talking to him."

Conrad stood up. "You talk to my wife like that one more time-"

Frank nearly pushed Victoria off the chair with the force he used to jab the pistol into her side. "Sit down."

Frank continued. "I want you to reveal who the father is. I want _everyone _to know that Victoria is _mine_."

Victoria, who was supposed to be sitting quietly, was never one for following orders, and therefore decided to give this lunatic a piece of her mind. "I am a _woman_, not property to be owned. And there is no way that I would ever be compelled to obey the likes of you, so-"

Frank hit her across the face, the force of it knocking her off her chair and onto the floor. This was it for Conrad, he had enough of this man treating his wife like he _owned _her! He jumped up from his place on the bed and punched Frank in the jaw, sending him reeling backwards. The two men started to fight as Victoria recovered, slowly standing up from the ground. Once her mind groggily processed what was happened, she immediately opened the door and began screaming for a guard. Seconds later, two huge men dressed in black proceeded to grab Frank and begin to drag him out.

"Wait!"

Victoria motioned for them to stop. She then walked up to Frank, who was fully restrained. Victoria smiled. She liked being in power over others.

"Frank, you should know, that if you ever attempt to hurt me, my family, or anyone I am close to ever again, I will have to hunt you down, and when I find you, you will wish that death had stricken you years ago."

She then slapped him hard across the face, smiling as she made sure to rake her nails across his cheek, drawing blood. He looked at her with a mixture of lust and contempt in his eyes, as she closed the door to Conrad's bedroom.

* * *

When the door was shut and they were completely alone, Victoria sat down on the bed with a sigh. Conrad cautiously walked over to her, putting his arm over her shoulders. This, apparently, was the wrong move to make around her at the moment, for she stood up with a look of fury on her face.

"You despicable creature! How dare you lay a hand on me after you let that monster push me around like that!"

Conrad was at a loss for words. All he had wanted to do was protect her!

"Victoria, I was trying to keep you safe!"

She glared at him. "Keep me safe! All you ever think about is yourself!"

Conrad didn't know what to say to his angry wife, let alone do about it. He had fought off a gun-wielding man for her!

Victoria stared at him for a minute, then broke into tears. Crying had always seemed too vulnerable for her, but she was unstable as of the moment, no to mention the pregnancy hormones. Conrad didn't want to try anything, lest she explode again, but was shocked when the brunette threw herself into his arms.

Through sobs, Victoria tried to explain her feelings to him. "I.. I just don't know what to do, Conrad! Frank attacks me, twice, the Initiative is targeting us, not to mention our children, and physically I'm the closest to you that I've been since our second marriage, but I've never felt farther away!"

Conrad took her small frame into his strong arms, letting her cry into his chest. Her words left a mark, and the latter of the small speech she'd given was what struck him most. He'd always loved her, though he hadn't told her so in years. She'd been slightly more vulnerable since Frank's incident, but he still saw the woman that he married years ago under the hard exterior she had created. He has always been the only one who could see through her mask, the plastered smile that she always wore, and the kind words that slipped from her mouth with a sappy drawl. But now, now he had to show her. She would eventually stop pushing him away.

"Victoria, calm down. You've always gotten through situations like this. You'll be okay. I'm here."

Even through tears, Victoria could still be sarcastic. "That's comforting."

Conrad brushed her hair back so he could see her face. "Victoria, you might think that I'm far away, but I'm right here. And the reason I proposed for our second marriage wasn't to get back at you. It was because.. I still have feelings for you."

Victoria let him hold her in his arms, but didn't answer. Mostly because she didn't know what to say. But she knew he was expecting an answer.

"Conrad, like I said before, I can't trust you. I can't trust anyone."

Conrad shook his head, almost in disbelief. "What do you mean? You _trusted _Dominick. You _trusted _David Clarke and you've trusted a lot more men than I'll ever find out about, but you can't trust your husband?"

Victoria stood up, as if willing herself to leave, but didn't step out of the room. She looked back at Conrad, who was staring at her with a look of despair. She could feel tears forming in her eyes, and she knew what she had to do. Running the few short feet to where Conrad was sitting, she wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him. He immediately responded, running his hands over her body.

"I can see you've changed your mind," he growled into her ear before gently biting it.

Victoria's moan was undeniable, and she pushed him down onto the bed before climbing on top of him and kissing him once more. After a while, she let go.

"We have to stop, Conrad. Daniel and Charlotte might awake."

Conrad grabbed her wrist as she started to get up. "Daniel and Charlotte can live with it."

He pulled her on top of him once more, taking great pleasure in the moan she released as he unzipped her tight dress...

* * *

Opening his bedroom door, Aiden stepped out. He had heard footsteps going down the hallway, and wondered whose they were. He silently stepped in front of Victoria's room.

Entering, he spoke. "Victoria, are you all right?"

There was no answer. He heard noises coming from Conrad's room, though. He immediately barged in. "Mr. Grayson, your wife is...right there."

He quickly turned to leave, giving the blushing, half-naked couple some privacy. Muttering a quick "sorry", he closed the door.

Victoria laughed, but Conrad didn't see what was so funny about the matter.

"You wanted him to see you like this?"

She silenced him by placing a kiss on his lips, then squealed as he flipped her over. It was his turn to be in control.

* * *

That morning, Victoria to the feeling of someone staring at her. Squinting her eyes against the sun pouring in from the window, she saw the outline of Conrad's head tilted towards hers.

"Good morning darling. You're staring."

"It's the only time I ever get to."

Victoria smiled at him, a true smile this time. "I'm going downstairs. What do you think I should wear to the art gala tonight?"

She held up a fitted black dress with a red belt and a bright red dress with a revealing slit in the thigh.

Conrad studied them. "The red one."

She flashed a smile at him and turned to change.

* * *

Daniel strided into the dining room, finding that Charlotte was already seated and eating.

"Have you seen Mom or Dad? It's nine o'clock already."

Charlotte shook her head, mouth full. Daniel shrugged and took his seat.

They both turned as footsteps approached behind them. Turning, Daniel saw his mother and father smiling at each other. Victoria walked over to the end of the table, greeting her children on the way. "Good morning.''

Daniel quirked his eyebrow. "You seem happy. Did you sleep well?"

Victoria smiled at Daniel and winked at Conrad. "Better than ever, my dear."

Charlotte shot a confused look at her brother, who was feeling the same way. "What's going on here?" The young brunette asked. "Baby fever?"

The expression on Victoria's face saddened as she remembered that the baby wasn't Conrad's. "No, Charlotte. Just getting along a little better lately, that's all."

Charlotte smiled, as if that took care of all her questions. "I can't wait to have a younger sibling! I wonder if it's going to be a boy or a girl? What will you name it?"

Victoria's stomach was churning as she remembered Frank, and she knew she was going to have to tell the rest of her family sometime. She glanced at Conrad, who gave her a nod of approval.

"Charlotte, Daniel, there's something I need to tell you."

Both her children listened intently as she went on.

"The baby isn't Conrad's."

* * *

**Sorry for the time it took to update! And for any of you who wonder, the mysterious phone call Victoria received in chapter 2 will come into play later! So what do you think Daniel and Charlotte's reactions will be? Review & find out!**


	4. Chapter 4 Revelations

**Sorry for the long update! Hope this is worth the wait :D**

* * *

"The baby isn't Conrad's."

Charlotte and Daniel stared at their mother with looks of surprise in their eyes, that soon morphed into disgust. Charlotte was the first one to speak. "Wow. Out of the four children you now have, Daniel is the only one who's from Dad."

Daniel was just as hateful as Charlotte. "Great job, Mom. They call you a classy lady. If only they would know the truth."

Victoria's lip quivered and she felt a lump in her throat. These were her own children. She shouldn't have to put up with that. And apparently Conrad wouldn't put up with it either. "You do not talk to your mother like that!"

Daniel raised his eyebrow. "Why aren't you angry, Dad? You aren't sick of having stepchildren yet?"

Victoria put a hand on his shoulder, and he sat down. "Daniel, Charlotte, you may think less of me for this, but the reason your father doesn't is because he knows what happened."

She continued with a sigh. "I was raped. A few nights ago."

She quietly sat down as she felt her children's eyes focus on her. Daniel finally spoke. "I'm so sorry, Mom. I didn't know."

Victoria gave him a small smile as she waited to hear Charlotte's response. "I.. I don't know what I was saying. I'm really sorry."

Victoria forced a smile at both of them, feeling a little awkward. "It's all right."

Daniel stood up and put his hand on hers. "Do you know who did it?"

Victoria nodded. "I do. It was our security guard, Frank. The one who's supposed to protect me."

Daniel shut his eyes in anger. "Where is he now?"

Conrad had finished his breakfast, and signaled for the maid to clear his plate as he replied. "Last night, he sneaked into your mother's room, and somehow we both got caught up in the matter. He basically threatened to hurt her if she didn't reveal who the real father was to the press."

Daniel looked closer at Victoria's face, gently stroking his thumb over the newfound bruise on her cheek, causing her to wince in pain. "Mom, did he do this?"

Victoria pulled her head away from him, not wanting to show pain. "Yes, Daniel. It looks worse than it feels, believe me."

Charlotte stared at her mother, amazed that she had gone through all that. "He hit you?"

Victoria nodded, making Charlotte turn to Conrad. "Why didn't you stop him!"

This made Conrad feel even worse. As he was about to reply, Victoria cut in. "There was nothing he could do. He had a gun pointed at my head and Conrad was just trying to keep me safe."

The family was interrupted by Aiden walking in. "Morning all. Sleep well?"

They all stared at him, the bruise on Victoria's face was very clearly shown as she hadn't applied her makeup yet. Aiden frowned when he saw it. Emily's vendetta against her was going to be short lived, he wouldn't let Victoria suffer through another moment of this. He didn't know if it was out of sympathy or care, or just plain anger at his old lover. But he was going to protect her. He cleared his throat. "Am I interrupting something?"

Victoria smiled at him. "No. We were just discussing plans for the baby. Please, sit down."

Aiden took the seat next to her, much to Conrad's disapproval. As he started eating, Victoria glanced up at Conrad, who was giving Aiden a scowl. His eyes met Victoria's, and she gave him a reassuring look. He had nothing to worry about; Aiden wasn't going to get in their way. And Conrad would see to that.

* * *

Emily dialed Aiden's number on her cell phone once again, getting a voice message. She sighed, frustrated. Emily Thorne wasn't going to let Aiden control her life, and she needed to talk with him. She wanted him back. So she slipped on a pair of shoes and her coat, and decided to venture over to the Grayson's.

* * *

Conrad was the first person around to get the door when he heard it ring. "Emily. If you're here for Daniel, he's at the office right now."

Emily smiled at him and stepped inside. "Actually, I heard that Aiden was staying with you, and we were actually talking about a business proposition. Is he here right now?"

Conrad nodded. "He's with Victoria in the living room."

* * *

As Emily reached the entrance to the Grayson's parlor, she heard the sound of a tinkling laugh, as Aiden continued a story in that accent of his. "And believe it or not, she pulled out and nearly backed over my foot!"

Emily decided he shouldn't be getting too friendly with Victoria, so she quickly stepped inside. "Aiden. I hope I'm not interrupting anything. Could I talk to you for a second?"

Aiden glanced at Victoria, who in return gave him a smile. "Go! I have to make a phone call, so Emily, you have _perfect _timing."

Emily heard the sarcasm in her voice, but continued anyways. "Shall we?"

Aiden got up and followed her out into the hallway. "What are you doing?"

Emily turned around, clearly angry. "Victoria Grayson? Really?"

Aiden raised his eyebrows. "You are the one who drove me here. Your quest for Revenge could stop if Jack gets hurt but never for me!"

Emily shook her head. "Aiden, you've got it all wrong. You are the only one who truly knows who I am! Jack doesn't know me, Aiden! Not really!"

Aiden clenched his teeth together. "But you want to change that, don't you. Finish your mission and live happily ever after as _Amanda Porter_!"

Emily shook her head, feeling tears come to her eyes. He was really angry at her. "Aiden, please listen to me!"

Aiden shook his head. "I'm done listening to you because _all _I ever hear is lies!"

Emily grabbed his arm, but he shook her off and turned back to the door, storming through. Emily didn't follow him. She stood in shock, not wanting to believe the things he'd said and done. _Victoria Grayson._ Emily despised that woman.

"Everything okay?"

Emily turned around, surprised to see Conrad standing behind her. "Not exactly. He rejected the proposal."

Conrad knew better than to ask what for. "I'm sorry."

They both stared at the couple in the parlor. Conrad decided to speak what was on his mind. "I don't want him here anymore. He's becoming too close with Victoria."

Emily nodded. "Tell me about it. And Daniel told me you two were doing better!"

Conrad snorted. "I'd like to hope that. I just want it to stay that way."

Emily smiled as she turned to leave. "It was nice talking to you. Tell Daniel I stopped by."

Conrad gave a slight nod, focusing on his wife with that strange man. He resolved to talk to Victoria about that when they had a moment alone. For now, Conrad just walked into the parlor, seating himself next to the brunette. "Hello Aiden. Have you found another place to stay yet?"

Aiden shook his head, noting that Conrad must want him out. "Not yet, I'm afraid. I shouldn't be here much longer though. I feel I'm overstaying my welcome."

Victoria smiled at him. "Nonsense! Extra company is what this house was built for. You can stay as long as you'd like."

Conrad put extra pressure on the hand he'd placed around her hip, alerting her that he wasn't comfortable with Aiden being there. She ignored him, after all, he was their guest and it wasn't like he was after her like many of the other men Conrad disapproved of.

Aiden could tell Conrad was jealous; he didn't know why. It wasn't like he was actually _falling _for a Grayson, never. He just enjoyed the friendship him and Victoria shared. Although he wasn't sure, but his feelings for Emily had died down as soon as Victoria had welcomed him into her home. But he couldn't. She was married, and he had seen what happened to every other man she loved. Aiden wasn't willing to become a pawn in the grand scheme of the Graysons. "No, he's right. I'm invading your privacy. Conrad, I will be leaving by the end of this week if I can't find another place to stay."

Conrad nodded. "Not that we don't enjoy having you here, Mr. Mathis. It's been a pleasure."

Victoria forced a smile at them both. The small talk they shared had been so fake, so forced. It was obvious she was the wedge between these two men, and that with one touch it could be driven through them both. "Yes, well, I suppose we should start getting ready for the art gala, darling."

Aiden realized he hadn't been invited, and knew nothing would make Conrad angrier than Victoria on his arm rather than her husband's. Not like he would ever get that to happen. Victoria may tolerate him at times, but he knew better than to push his luck. "Well, I'd best be going. I'm going to go out in the city for a while. I hope you two have a good time."

Victoria smiled at him as they both walked up the stairs.

* * *

As soon as they reached the room they now both shared, Conrad began to let out his grievances. "Victoria, do you really enjoy having him around?"

She paid no attention to his angry stare as she shut the door behind them. "I tolerate him from time to time. Someday I may be in need of a favor, and who knows? Maybe he'll be the one to deliver me."

Conrad leaned his arm on her dresser. "I'll always be the one who delivers you, Victoria. You don't need to depend on anyone else."

Victoria answered him as she struggled to unbutton her dress. "I know, Conrad. But what happens when you decide you're tired of treating me like I matter?"

Conrad walked over closer to his wife. "I've never thought you didn't matter, Victoria. I've always loved you, just at some points it proved more difficult to show than I thought. I may have said some unforgivable things to you, but it was out of pure jealousy that you loved another man. I know I'll never be your David Clarke, but maybe I can at least be your knight in shining armor."

His words almost brought tears to her eyes; ever since last night, she'd been hearing a lot of how much he valued and loved her, but now this? He had just told her he was willing to die for her no matter who she decided to be with. "Conrad, you're right. You'll never be my David Clarke."

Conrad felt his heart sink as she openly stated that. But it lept as she continued.

"You're better."

He smiled at her and kissed her fully on the lips, his arms embracing her small frame against his. She ran her fingers through his hair, but pulled away, knowing they must get ready. "Conrad, let's save this for tonight, shall we?"

He moaned in frustration, but knew her assumptions were correct. They had to get ready, the life of the wealthy never stopped requiring obligations. But it was almost as if she was trying to make him suffer as she slid off the pencil dress she'd been wearing, swaying her hips to do so. Once she stood back up, laying out the dress on her bed, she caught his gaze and seductively smiled at him. Slowly striding to where he was, she took her hands in his and placed them on her hips, letting him kiss and touch her once more before again murmuring her previous words in his ear. Once she had found her dress, she slipped it on partway, before moving her hair from her neck and turning to Conrad, obviously wanting him to finish. Conrad smirked. Two could play at this game. He slowly pressed his hands to the bare skin on her back, making her shiver. As he pulled the zipper up from her dress, he began to slowly kiss the back of her neck. Victoria lolled her head back. She knew he was trying to get a reaction out of her. But it seemed like it was getting more of a reaction from him. He moved his hands lower on her back as his lips grew more anxious, sucking on her skin roughly. Victoria guided his hands back to her zipper, the job he'd originally intended to do. She gently bent her neck away from him, taking away any distractions. "Conrad. We have to get there in an hour. I want this just as much as you do, but I need you to focus."

Conrad sighed. Obviously two couldn't play at this game. "All right," he grumbled, finishing her zipper. She turned around and began to brush out her long hair. "Conrad, get dressed," she called over her shoulder.

He nodded and looked between ties. "The red and gray," she advised. "The red matches my dress."

Conrad smiled at her. "What's next, couples sweaters?" He teased. She responded by lightly smacking him with the silver hairbrush as she put it away and started on her makeup. Conrad, who had already finished dressing, leaned behind her and overlooked what she was doing. "You know, you look just fine without that."

Victoria almost laughed as she carefully applied lipstick. "You know just what to say, don't you? People might ask questions when they see the bruise."

Conrad nodded; he had no argument for that. When she finished applying her eyeliner and blush, Victoria turned around and stood up. "How do I look?"

Conrad didn't even have words to describe how incredible his wife's appearance was. She was wearing a figure-hugging red dress that had a pattern winding across her waist, the silky material stopping right on her knee. She had slightly curled her hair and brought it to the side, hiding the bruise on the other cheek perfectly, along with the help of her powder. He swallowed hard. "Flawless."

She smiled, getting the reaction she had wanted. "You don't look too shabby yourself."

He barely heard her reply; and settled for escorting her out the door.

* * *

Once they arrived inside the huge ballroom, Victoria's eyes swept it over. It was fairly large, and it had a nice dance floor. She knew Conrad would enjoy that part. She was interrupted from her thoughts when Conrad's business rival sauntered over to the couple. "Victoria. You're a vision!"

Conrad placed his hand around the brunette's waist, proving to him she was taken. Victoria noticed the gesture as she replied. "Thank you, Jason."

Conrad was eager to add his comment. "Yes, I got very lucky." He placed a kiss on the top of Victoria's head, lingering a second longer than he should have. Jason noticed. "Actually, I was wondering if I could steal Victoria away for a dance."

He extended his arm out to her, and she reluctantly accepted, to Conrad's objection. He watched them glide onto the dance floor, Jason pulling her against him. Too close for Conrad's liking. He was about to go and protest, but that's when an old business partner came up. "Conrad! I didn't expect to find you here."

He sighed as he gave a reply, wishing he could just walk over and punch Jason in the face. They've always had a slight competition, with everything, including Victoria. Conrad had won that one, but he knew Jason wouldn't be giving up anytime soon. "Yes, well, I should be going…"

Conrad made a move towards the dance floor, but the man stopped him. "No, no. Come on, I heard about your …" Everything he said from that point on went to empty ears. Conrad's attention was on Victoria and Jason, and he was anticipating the moment he could break free and take her in his own arms.

On Victoria's end, she wasn't enjoying it as much as her partner was. He was quick on his feet, but he wasn't Conrad. And that was all that mattered. "You look fantastic," he murmured as they twirled around. Victoria forced a smile at the compliment, knowing that she must keep her public appearance respectable was the only thing stopping her from ripping herself away from this man.

"You're too kind," she replied. "But I should get back to Conrad."

Jason shook his head. "Isn't he giving a speech right now?"

Victoria turned to look, and Conrad was on the podium with microphone in hand. She swirled back to Jason. "You're right."

Conrad watched his wife dancing with Jason from his place on the stage. After this speech, he wasn't going to let anything stand in his way from getting to her. When the spotlight hit him, he knew it was time to give the introduction speech. "Thank you all for coming tonight."

He started with the basics, going on into a small background of the artwork being displayed. Jason was paying no attention to Conrad's voice, he was staring at Victoria's lips, right in front of him, so inviting… he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to hold back. So he leaned forward and captured the brunette's lips in his, not caring about the slight push she gave him in return. He wasn't going to let her go anytime soon.

Conrad, meanwhile, was up on the platform. "Our third piece is…" He completely lost his thought when he saw the couple kissing in front of him. Not realizing what he was doing, Conrad grabbed the microphone. "Get away from my wife!"

He stormed off the podium, Victoria already succeeding in freeing herself from him partially, Conrad ripping his arms off her waist before turning and punching Jason in the jaw. It sent him sprawling to the floor as security ran over to Conrad, who was talking to the matriarch.

"Victoria, what were you thinking?"  
He was in a fit of rage and passion, and Victoria wasn't sure if the anger was directed towards her or Jason. "Conrad, I tried to stop him, I really did, I had no idea he was going to try something that horrible!"

Conrad motioned for security to escort the bloody Jason Prosser out of the building as he attended to his wife. "It's not your fault, honey. Just next time, say no!"

She laughed and hugged him. "Next time, don't let me go," she whispered lovingly in his ear.

* * *

**Ok, so I tried to make this chapter mostly ConVict for all the fans out there! And in the most recent episode, did any of you guys notice when Conrad turned down the real estate agent and told her that "he wasn't on the market"? I may be stupid, but I thought it was sweet. Anyways, I'm not sure how much longer I'll continue this story, so give me your opinions on that! Review!**


	5. Tragedy

**Okay, here's the new chapter! Thanks to all who've reviewed this story, you guys are awesome! R&R!**

* * *

_He ripped off the last remaining pieces of her clothes as she cried out in pain. "Someone, please!" Her attacker smirked at her attempts to free herself, and prepared himself to go inside her. Victoria struggled and screamed for help, but Frank just slammed himself inside of her._

"Stop!"

Victoria sat up in bed, breathing heavily. Conrad had awakened at her restless turning, and wrapped his arms around her as she buried her face in his shirt, him knowing full well she was having those same nightmares again. He stroked her hair and soothed her until she finally fell back into a restless sleep.

* * *

Daniel slammed the latest newspaper down on the breakfast table in front of his parents. "What were you thinking, Dad?"

Victoria leaned over the front page. It was a picture of Conrad punching Jason in the face, whilst she was standing next to him, hand over her mouth. Conrad sighed. "He kissed your mother, Daniel! What was I supposed to do?"

Daniel shook his head. "I'm the one responsible for Grayson Global now, and this does not create a good public image! I understand that you were angry, okay? But you need to think next time."

Conrad snorted. "I was _thinking _about something, that's for sure."

Victoria placed a hand on her son's arm. "Daniel, it's fine. Most companies will see it as a righteous man who loves his wife and his family, a family they'll want to invest with. If anything, I think this will get Grayson Global more clients."

Daniel sighed. "You're right. It's just a lot of pressure to handle right now."

Conrad agreed. "Son, if you ever want me to help you with it, I'm not very busy these days."

Daniel nodded. "I'll let you know if I need anything."

The proud parents watched their son walk off. Victoria smiled and turned to Conrad. "I do think it was brave of you to do that."

He grinned back at her. "I've never been good at sharing."

She laughed and kissed him, his hands moving to her waist. Suddenly she pulled away. "Conrad, turn up the volume on the television!"

Conrad frowned and grabbed the remote. They both stared at the screen in front of them. It was the news. Victoria watched as the reporter talked into the camera. "And we have a story that just came in. Frank Stevens, a close friend of the Grayson's, apparently has some news for us."

Victoria stared in horror as the camera turned to a newscaster, who was holding a microphone up to Frank's mouth. "And you had news on Victoria Grayson's pregnancy?"

Frank nodded. "Conrad Grayson isn't the father of her child."

The reporter brought the microphone back to her. "In the interview we recently had with them, Victoria claimed he was. What makes you think opposite?"

Frank answered with pride as he stared at the camera. "Because I know who is. I am the father of Victoria Grayson's baby."

Victoria couldn't bear to watch another moment of this. She turned it off, legs shaking. She grabbed the table for support. "Conrad, what are we going to do? Everyone will know now."

Her husband was still staring at the blank screen in shock. He shut his eyes. "We're going to find him right now."

Victoria looked as if she was ready to faint, and Conrad decided it'd be best to get revenge later and instead focus on his wife. "Honey, sit down."

Victoria took the outstretched hand he offered, and slowly lowered herself onto the sofa next to Conrad. "This can't be happening."

Conrad shook his head. "We tell the media that you're not pregnant. You're only a week along, no one could tell. As soon as it gets noticeable, we could claim it was a new pregnancy and that I'm the father. We just deny everything Frank says."

Victoria shook her head. "They'd know we're trying to cover it up. We need to put a stop to this, Conrad."

Conrad nodded. "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

She smiled at him. "Nothing will, as long as you're here for me."

He smiled, and leaned in to kiss her when Charlotte came down the stairs. "Mom, Dad, were you guys watching the news?"

Conrad leaned back to face his daughter. "Yes, unfortunately we were."

Charlotte looked at her mom, who looked downcast. "I'm sorry, mom. I know you wanted to keep it a secret."

Victoria halfheartedly smiled at her daughter. "It's all right, sweetheart. Frank may be its biological father, but Conrad will be the one who raises he or she."

Charlotte nodded. "Maybe the press won't believe him. I finished watching it, and they said they were going to order a paternity test."

Victoria sighed. "Well, now they'll find out."

Conrad turned. "What if they don't? What if the baby really is mine?"

Victoria frowned at him. "What do you mean? It can't be yours."

At this point, Charlotte had exited, feeling as if things would lead to a discussion she didn't want to be part of. Conrad continued, barely noticing his daughter's absence. "When was the last time we slept together before Frank?"

Victoria blinked her eyes. "We'd been fighting for over a year, Conrad. There's no possible way it was you who impregnated me."

Conrad shook his head. "I think you're forgetting something."

Victoria sat back. "You're right. After we found out you were diagnosed with Huntington's disease."

Conrad nodded. "I still remember it. It was around nine o'clock, you were in bed already. I came in to say good night, and I still remember what you told me."

Victoria smiled. "Do you have one last death request?"

Conrad grinned. "I'm sure you remember what I said back."

Victoria laughed. "You said 'It's to get you out of that nightgown."

They smiled at each other, before Victoria's face fell again. "Conrad, there's an equal chance between you and Frank. When we get the paternity test done, we'll know for sure."

Conrad smiled and put his hand on her still flat stomach. "I hope it is mine, Victoria. I really do."

* * *

Victoria was standing in front of a reporter, Conrad, Daniel, and Charlotte. The paternity test results were in her hands. She looked up at the interviewer. "Please don't film this. I'll do a private interview after I see the results."

The reporter nodded, and motioned to the cameraman to shut it off. They all stood in silence as Victoria slowly took the paper out of the envelope. Before unfolding it, she reached out and pulled Conrad next to her. If the results weren't what she wanted, she needed someone there for her. She slowly unfolded the paper, Conrad's warm arms around her as she did. Daniel and Charlotte watched intently. She finished unfolding the paper, and forced herself to look. She carefully read the paper, Conrad's eyes following hers. When she reached the end, she felt tears coming to her eyes.

Mother: Grayson, Victoria

Father: Stevens, Frank

She looked up at Conrad, who'd seen the same thing. They both turned their gaze to the children, who were standing in front of her. Victoria opened her mouth to speak, but instead turned and buried her face in Conrad's shirt, sobbing helplessly. Conrad pulled her into his arms, motioning for the reporters to leave as Daniel and Charlotte ventured closer to their mother. Victoria pulled her head up from Conrad's chest, and looked up at her children. "I was wrong. Frank is the father. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up."

Conrad stroked her hair soothingly. "It was my fault, I reminded you about that."

Daniel put his hand on his mother's shoulder. "It's okay, mom. What I'm most worried about is that man. We need to find him, and teach him a lesson."

Conrad obviously agreed. "I've been thinking that for a while now. But, it's your mother's decision."

Victoria looked as if she was staring her former attacker in the eye, as she told the men of her family, "It's yours. How far are you willing to go for me?"

Conrad took it as a challenge, their marriage having enough of those already, what was one more? "As far as it takes, my dear."

Victoria knew they'd do anything to protect her, but she had a Revenge plan of her own. And it was time to set it in motion.

* * *

Victoria shut the door as she escorted her visitor in the room. Frank looked around cautiously. Why had the woman who obviously hated him wanted him to come over? He sat down on her bed, watching her as she walked in front of him. "Frank, I saw the report you gave to the news."

He looked at her searchingly, trying to figure out if she was angry. She continued. "Conrad did as well. We are having problems, so to say. The main one is that he thinks I wanted it. It could have all been fixed if I'd told him the truth, but the truth is that I did want it."

Frank stared at Victoria, not believing the words she spoke. "But…"

Victoria silenced him. "Conrad's never made me happy, Frank. I've only felt loved around you."

Frank tilted his head, confused. "What about that second night? When you let your _husband _beat me senseless?"

Victoria stared up at him slyly. "I may have let him get his way then. But it's only to cover up what happens now."

Frank leaned down as Victoria pulled him towards her, kissing him gently. He didn't think twice before responding. Victoria, as of the moment, was completely disgusted by the actions she had just committed. Yet the consequences were worth it. She pulled away from him instantly. "And what happens now is what we all knew would."

Frank looked on in horror as the woman who he thought loved him spoke. "If you actually believed what I just told you, then you're more of a pathetic fool than I thought you were. There's no way I could ever love a pitiful excuse of a man like you."

Victoria noticed his face twisting into a scowl, but she continued, not afraid. "You hurt me, and by revealing the biological father of my child to the press, you've hurt my family. And if you ever think you're going to be a part of my child's life, you're not. He or she will never know who the true father is. If you _ever _do anything that I object to, I will not hesitate to bring you down to the dirt you came from."

Victoria then slapped him across the face once more, enjoying the echoing sound it made across the room. Frank realized that Victoria had no feelings for him besides hate, as his face grew an angry red mark from her palm. He wasn't going to sit and take this. He grabbed her by the arms and shoved her across the room harshly. The force of the push sent Victoria crashing into the wall, sinking to the ground as her face morphed into a picture of pain. She recovered quickly, and attempted to strike him with the book. It hit its target, cutting across his chest. He grabbed her arms and squeezed them, making her cry out in pain. She struck him across the face one more, kicking mindlessly at him. He grabbed her by the neck this time, pushing her onto the ground and climbing on top of her. Victoria struggled without stopping. He may have thrown Lydia off a balcony, but she was much stronger then her former friend. And she wasn't going to give up. Victoria pried at his fingers, gasping for air. She let out stifled screams, hoping someone would hear. Frank stared down into the Victoria's eyes, and felt no remorse for his actions. He pressed down even harder onto her neck, not intentionally wanting to hurt her, but wanting to exert power over the helpless brunette beneath him.

Frank didn't know his own strength, though. Victoria gasped for breath as he squeezed her throat even harder. She let out one more scream before her sole concentration was set to try to remain alive. She felt a tear creep down her cheek as black spots flew before her eyes. Her vision became blurry as she thought she was reaching her final moments, but Frank's hands suddenly left her neck, and he was thrown off of her by another masculine body form. She made no attempt to move, but lay on the floor, coughing and gasping as she watched the outline of her attacker being beaten by the unknown figure. Victoria blinked as she regained her breath, and her vision once again became clear. "Aiden?"

Aiden threw an unconscious Frank onto the floor, before turning back to Victoria, who was weakly propping herself up on her elbows. "Are you all right?"

Victoria slightly nodded, although she was lying. She felt awful and was terribly worried about the baby inside her. "I'm fine," she murmured as Victoria took the hand that had been extended to her. Aiden helped her up, staring at the finger marks on her neck. "Victoria, your neck…"

Victoria inhaled quickly as he brushed his fingers on the bruised spots, slapping his hand away. "I'll be all right, Aiden. Thank you."

Aiden nodded. "Anytime. I saw the news earlier today, Victoria. I'm sorry.''

Victoria didn't even try to act like it was nothing this time. "I know, Aiden. You had nothing to do with it. Thank you for helping me."

Aiden glanced down at Frank. "What should we do with him?"

Victoria sighed. "Let my son and husband talk to him."

* * *

Conrad walked into Victoria's room, excited to see the surprise she had called him about. He opened the door, and saw Frank tied to a chair, while Victoria stood next to him. Conrad sighed. "I was thinking the surprise would involve you wearing less clothes."

Victoria grinned. "Perhaps in a few hours. But for now, I think we'll be more involved with something else." She cast a look of contempt at Frank, who looked very angry, before sitting down and watching her husband's actions.

Conrad came up close to Victoria's attacker, bending down to his height. "You may think I don't care about Victoria, Frank. But I do. And no one touches what's rightfully mine but me."

With that, Conrad swung his fist across his face, the impact knocking his head back. Frank coughed, tasting blood in his mouth. Conrad looked back at his wife, proud of himself.

Victoria honestly hadn't really comprehended what had just happened. She was experiencing severe stomach pains for the past few moments, and was hoping it was nothing serious. She gave a small smile to Conrad, which was overtaken by a grimace. Conrad wasted no time in rushing to her side. "Victoria, what's wrong?"

Victoria fought back the cry of pain she wanted to make, and forced a smile. "Nothing, Conrad. I'm fine."

Conrad looked suspicious. "I'm going to report Frank for abuse, and he'll be in holding for a while. Then we can get you checked out."

Conrad made the call for security as Frank stared at Victoria, who felt uncomfortable under his gaze. "Well, you and your awful husband may have won this round, but I'll be back. But not to hurt you, Victoria. I want to give you something else."

Victoria and Conrad both knew what he was speaking of, and Victoria pursed her lips. "You lay a finger on me in a inappropriate way one more time and I'll kill you myself."

Frank snorted. "I've already had you once, Victoria. What's one more time?"

Conrad restrained Victoria from getting up to attack him as two men dragged Frank out. Once they were alone again, Conrad turned back to Victoria. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

Victoria nodded once more, before a look of excruciating pain crossed her face and she grabbed her stomach. Conrad's eyes widened. "Are you all right?"

Victoria shook her head. "It hurts. "

She was about to say more before she started coughing up blood.

* * *

**Ooh, what happens to Victoria! I don't even know yet :p. Review**!


End file.
